


Skin F*#k Metal

by everyshootingstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Hale Twins, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is one hundred forty pounds of pale skin and sarcasm. It still takes two to reel him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin F*#k Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh if I had to guess when the last actual serious piece of smut I wrote was...it'd be well...it's been a while. I'm rusty but uh well let's just say I've been watching a lot of Colby Keller porn recently. I got inspired. I don't ship Stiles with anyone else but Derek's fake twin tbh. So yeah, that's who Darren is, Derek's twin. 
> 
> They've got a dynamic, a great dynamic. They also really care for Stiles. Stiles cares for them too and then there's the sex. This is pwp. 
> 
> There's honestly no plot. Title comes from a letlive song called Skin F*#k Metal. Always assume that Stiles is legal in my fics unless otherwise stated.
> 
> (I have a [tumblr](http://lifeofstiles.tumblr.com) where I post a lot of music and video game things. I also will occasionally post snippets of my fics I'm writing there if you're interested. <3)

The moment the door closes behind him, Stiles has him backed against the wood, dropping to his knees with a desperate noise from his lips.

Derek lets him, knows what Stiles needs now, lets him lean forward and press his forehead against Derek's hip.

Stiles breathes in shakily, hand coming up to tug lazily at the button of Derek's jeans as Derek's hand curls around the back of Stiles' neck, cradling him gently.

Neither have spoken yet but words aren't needed after years of trust and understanding between them. Derek needs this as much as Stiles does.

The zipper on Derek's jeans is pulled down, slowly, without the usual hurry and Derek knows the tension inside Stiles is coiled tightly and ready to burst but they've got all the time in the world right now and neither of them want to rush it.

Stiles tilts his head up, back into Derek's hand, looks up at him with half lidded eyes. His lower lip's already red and puffy from where he'd been biting it the past half hour.

Stiles is desperate today and Derek can tell. He's tension and arousal, an almost electric smell that Derek's become extremely intimate with the past few years.

Making excuses and getting them out of the stuffy but casual lunch with Derek's boss was probably the best idea that he's ever had if the glazed look in Stiles' eyes as he looks up at him from the floor is anything to go by.

A quick grin flashes across Stiles' lips before he shoves Derek's shirt up enough to nuzzle the stretch of skin below his bellybutton, exhaling happily as he mouthed at the coarse hair leading down into Derek's jeans.

Derek sighs and squeezes the back of Stiles' neck, closing his eyes as fingers start pulling his jeans down slowly, lips following every bit of newly revealed skin until Derek's jeans are pooled on the floor around his feet.

“ _Stiles_...” Derek breathes and digs his nails into the back of Stiles' neck in warning when he feels the grin against his bare thigh. He knows that Stiles will tease him about that later, about how he'd made Derek crack and say something first. It's a little game they play, to push each other until one of them speaks first.

Stiles moans low in his throat and lifts his head enough to press a light kiss to Derek's belly before he goes back to nosing his way along the waistband of his briefs, hand finally coming up to cup Derek through the worn green cotton of his underwear.

Derek inhales sharply through his nose and resists the urge to push his hips forward into Stiles' hand. He trusts Stiles, knows that Stiles will take care of him. It's still hard though, to let Stiles take the lead especially when Stiles starts nuzzling the outline of his erection through his underwear.

“Starting without me?” Comes Darren's teasing voice, close to Derek's ear and when did he get there?

He must say it out loud because Darren laughs softly and slides his hands down to rest on Derek's hips, chin on his shoulder, “It's okay, I heard you two come in, I must say though, I didn't expect this.”

Stiles snorts softly and looks up at them, smirking, “Surprised?” he asks Darren, “I didn't think you were capable of that sort of thing.”

Darren rolls his eyes and lifts one hand off of Derek's hip to grab Stiles' hair, “Shut up and get Derek out of his underwear, yeah? Be a good boy for us Stiles,” he coos.

Stiles grumbles softly but complies; dragging Derek's underwear down to pool around his ankles with his jeans.

Derek lets out a low moan as his cock curves up towards his belly and Darren's hand drops from Stiles' hair to curl around the base. “ _Darren_...” he whispers, tilting his head back against Darren's shoulder.

Darren hums softly and smiles, pressing a kiss to Derek's jaw, “Do you want Stiles' mouth?” he asks, words murmured against skin. “Do you want those lips around you?”

Derek nods and opens his eyes finally, looking down at Stiles, on his knees, lips parted obscenely as he looks at Derek's cock. The _want_ on his face makes Derek groan.

“Stiles,” Darren says, voice sharp and Stiles' gaze snaps up to him, lips still parted. “Hands behind your back, Beautiful. Derek wants to fuck your mouth.”

Stiles makes an aborted noise and hurries to comply, left hand gripping his right wrist, locking his arms behind his back. He tilts his head up more, opens his mouth a little bit, he's every bit the picture of desperate and Darren coos again. Stiles blushes, he should feel embarrassed but warmth fills his veins when Darren lifts his other hand and gently pets his hair.

“You're so good for us, beautiful,” Darren says softly, smiling at him. “Are you ready?”

Stiles nods quickly, licking his lips before leaning forward a bit, peering up at Derek and Darren through his lashes.

Darren makes a pleased noise that echoes Derek's hungry groan, “Look at him, Der. Isn't he beautiful?”

Derek nods, rocking his hips forward a bit when Darren's hand slides up his cock slowly, “Gorgeous,” he mumbles in agreement, “Can I fuck his mouth now?”

Darren laughs softly at Derek's eagerness, “Go ahead,” he mumbles, letting his hand drop from Derek's dick. “Fuck his mouth really good, baby.”

Derek grins predatory down at Stiles and reaches out, briefly dragging his thumb along his lower lip. Stiles leans forward with a little whine, chasing his thumb as Derek pulls away to wrap his hand around his cock, other hand tangling in Stiles' hair.

Darren laughs again, his hands coming to rest on Derek's hips again, “Look at him baby, he's so eager to have his mouth on you.”

Derek hums in agreement and lets Darren guide him forward, the head of his cock slipping past Stiles' lips.

At the first bit of tight wet heat, Derek moans, his head dropping back against Darren's shoulder again as Darren guides him deeper until Stiles is making choked noises, throat convulsing around Derek.

“ _Shit_ ,” Derek hisses out, his other hand coming up to grab Stiles' hair, holding him there for a moment before Darren's guiding him back, hands warm and sure on his hips.

“Easy, easy,” Darren murmurs, pressing a kiss to Derek's jaw, “Not too fast, we don't want you coming so soon, Der.”

Derek makes another choked off noise as Darren guides him back into Stiles' hot mouth and he pulls at Stiles' hair, making him groan around his cock.

It seems to go on forever, the slow and maddening pace that Darren has this set at. Derek could break free, could hold Stiles' head and fuck his mouth with no abandon...

...but he likes this, he likes the tease, the way Stiles keeps making choked and content noises every time Derek's cock brushes the back of his throat.

Finally Darren's pulling him away, his cock slipping from Stiles' mouth with a soft _pop_ , precome and spit making his lips shiny as he pants, looking up at Darren and Derek with a blissed out look on his face.

“Cute,” Darren says with a grin, hooking his chin over Derek's shoulder again, “But I think he might be ready for the main event.”

Stiles makes an eager noise in his throat, arms still behind his back as he nods.

“What do you say, Derek. Why don't we give Stiles what he _really_ wants?” Darren murmurs, his voice warm and filled with promise as he looks at Stiles with glowing eyes.

There's a flurry of movement and a growl, Derek pulling Stiles onto his feet before Darren hurries them farther into the apartment and to the bedroom. Clothes come off and Stiles lands with a soft _oof_ on the bed. Darren stands by the foot of the bed, naked, watching with a predatory smirk as Derek manhandles Stiles onto his hands and knees.

There's lube and the first press of fingers has Stiles groaning loudly, pressing his face into the blankets below him as Derek wastes no time preparing him, working in one then two fingers in no time.

Three fingers in, Stiles starts pushing back against Derek's fingers, holding onto the sheets tightly as he moans loudly, resisting the urge to beg.

A gentle kiss is pressed to Stiles' back and Derek works in a fourth finger making Stiles moan at the stretch, at the implications of what's going to happen today.

It's pretty rare that Derek works Stiles up to four fingers, so extremely rare but so good that Stiles can't even find it in himself to complain about the lack of finesse that Derek's exhibiting right now.

Stiles loses track of time, face pressed into the sheets and moaning low in his throat as Derek stretches him, four fingers curling and pressing inside him in a way that drives Stiles absolutely mad.

Suddenly Derek's fingers are gone and he's being maneuvered around again until he's lying on top of Derek, happily mouthing along Derek's collarbone. Derek knows him so well, knows how much he enjoys this position, enjoys how deep Derek goes when they're lying together like this.

When Derek slides home Stiles moans loud, his entire body shaking.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Stiles gasps, shoving his hands under Derek's shoulders so he could get better leverage. “You feel so fucking good, _Derek_ ,” he says Derek's name like it's the most cherished thing he owns, like Derek's a cool drink of water on a hot day.

Derek makes a noise in his throat, something between a moan and a growl as he grabs Stiles' hips and rocks up into him slowly.

“You two look _amazing_ together,” Darren says, prowling along the edge of the bed, hand wrapped around his dick. “I could watch this all day, I bet you could keep him going all day couldn't you Der?” he asks, voice rough. “Keep him on the edge, keep him stuffed full of your dick, hm?”

Stiles moans wetly against Derek's collarbone, digging his nails into his shoulder blades, “ _Please_ ,” he begs softly, and he's unsure of what he's begging for he just wants something, _anything_.

Darren chuckles softly, moving closer to them so he can run his fingertips down Stiles' spine, “What do you want, beautiful?” he murmurs, “Derek's fucking you, baby, maybe if you ask nicely he'll move a little faster.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles gripes, letting out a little moan when Derek's cock brushes over his prostate, “You know what I want, you want it too.”

Darren laughs this time, fingers going lower and lower until they're probing teasingly where Stiles and Derek are connected. “You mean _this_?”

Stiles lets out a loud moan, his breath coming out in quick pants as he tries to push back against Darren's fingers, “ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, “Darren, do it you fucker.”

Derek's holding Stiles still as Darren leans over his back to grab the lube where Derek had left it earlier and Stiles lets out a tortured groan as Darren takes his sweet time, “Hurry _up.”_

_  
_ Darren grins against his back and then there's fingers pressing in in _in_ and a punched out noise leaves Stiles' mouth as tension drains out of him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whines, “ _Darren,_ please.”

Derek makes a pleased little noise and he shifts a bit, nuzzling Stiles' temple as Darren's fingering Stiles open with careful precision.

When Darren's able to work another three fingers into Stiles along _with_ Derek's cock, he hums and pulls his fingers out slowly, running his other hand along Stiles' back, “You're such a good boy for us, Stiles,” he mumbles, kissing between his shoulder blades. “You're so good to us, baby, so good,” he says as he's rubbing lube on his cock, “Isn't he, Der? He's perfect for us.”

Derek rubs his thumbs against Stiles' hipbones, pressing a kiss to his temple, “So good, Stiles,” he mumbles. “We're going to make you feel so good, are you ready?”

Stiles lifts his head just enough to look at Derek, his eyes half lidded, “ _Yes_ ,” he breathes, “Give it to me, Derek, c'mon, _please._ ”

Darren settles behind Stiles again, leaning over them as he pushes in, lips at the back of Stiles' neck, “Relax,” he mumbles when Stiles tenses, hands resting over Derek's hands on Stiles' hips.

It takes a while, but Stiles gets used to having them both inside of him, just like every time they do this and then Derek and Darren are moving in tandem with each other, always keeping Stiles stuffed full.

Stiles keeps his face pressed against Derek's collarbone, a low continuous moan on his lips as Derek and Darren take turns fucking into him, the angle ensuring that each thrust is deep, hits just the _right_ place.

Already worked up, it doesn't take Stiles long to come with a loud, garbled moan; clenching impossibly tight around both Darren and Derek, pulling groans from the both of them.

Derek comes first, cock pulsing as he shoots his load inside Stiles, grip impossibly tight on his hips as he murmurs nonsensically against Stiles' temple.

Darren eases out once Derek relaxes under Stiles with a little blissed sigh. His eyes zeroes in on the come leaking out of Stiles' hole and he wraps his hand around his cock, jerking himself off with quick tugs, his shoulders shaking as he finally came across Stiles' ass, adding to the mess. “Oh _baby,_ ” he mumbles, reaching out and pressing his thumb slowly into Stiles' hole, “You did so good for us,” he mumbles with a little hum.

Stiles makes a noise against Derek's skin, flopping his arm out into the space beside them and Darren takes that as he queue to ease into the space, gently taking Stiles from Derek.

“Your turn to do the cleanup bro,” Darren mumbles with a little yawn, running the fingers of his clean hand through Stiles' hair.

Derek makes a grumpy little noise but gets out of bed and disappears into the bathroom, coming back minutes later with a wet washcloth. He cleans them up meticulously and drops the washcloth off onto the floor before crawling over to Darren and Stiles.

After some moving around, Stiles is situated between them. He's laying half on top of Derek while Darren's curled around his back, Derek and Darren's hands intertwined.

“That was fun,” Stiles finally mumbles, sleepy and content, “Let's do it again soon, hm?”

Darren laughs as Derek presses a kiss to Stiles' lips, “Soon,” they both murmur. “Now go to sleep, baby.” Darren tacks on at the end, closing his eyes,

Stiles hums and shifts momentarily before he drops off to sleep with a dumb grin on his face.


End file.
